The present invention relates to space heaters, and more particularly to a wood-burning or coal-burning, thermostatically-controlled space heater. The particular wood-burning or coal-burning space heater herein disclosed includes a heater casing having a single door which is sealed against air inflow about its perimeter and provides access to the interior fire chamber so that fuel can be added and ashes and spent fuel removed. Mounted upon the airtight door is a thermostatically-operated damper for controlling the draft inlet to achieve supply of oxygen both under and over the grate supporting the fuel. As a result of this construction, the draft may be held to a minimum, to prolong the burning of the fuel, or increased to provide a faster burning, hotter fire.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a novel wood-burning or coal-burning space heater employing a thermostatic control to regulate a single draft inlet to control both primary and secondary air supply to the fire chamber and a novel grate structure for supporting the fuel capable of reciprocating and rotary movement to agitate the material supported on the grate.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel wood-burning or coal-burning sheet metal space heater having a fire-brick lined grate area and an unlined upper portion to provide desirable heat retention and fast heating characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a novel wood-burning or coal-burning space heater employing a single door to house temperature control apparatus and provide interior access for purposes of both adding fuel and removing ashes.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.